La liaison des évènements, l'immuabilité du temps
by Solenn-la
Summary: Je suis une fille normale dans une famille d’anormaux... Et je peux vous dire qu’être normale dans une famille que la majorité des humains qualifie d’anormale, c’est très dur. Je m’appelle Gwen, j’ai 15 ans. Ma mère est…" Résumé nul ms vené voir qd mm !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction que je fais toute seule cette fois-ci ! Ne vous en faites pas, je continuerai « Volturi & Co » en parallèle. Déjà, merci d'être venu voir car le résumé est, je trouve, d'une nullité affligeante. Ce prologue et le chapitre qui suit sont très courts mais je dois bien planter le décor. En espérant que cette fic' vous plaise !**

**Prologue**

_« … qui est problématique, mais ce que cela engendre. Des groupes où la haine prédomine se constituent. Là encore, ce n'est pas dérangeant. C'est lorsque que le groupe passe à l'organisation et que l'organisation prend inévitablement de l'ampleur. Avec l'ampleur vient la hiérarchie, avec la hiérarchie les armes et les stratégies. Suite logique, l'organisation a les moyens de lutter efficacement. Le danger apparaît. Surtout depuis quelques temps…» _

_Extraits d'__Histoire et évolution__, d'O.Mern _

_« Chaque race est constituée de plusieurs catégories d'individus. La nôtre en compte trois. Parmi ces trois catégories, deux sont semblables. La troisième est différente des ces deux dernières par le fait que certains de leurs fondements ne sont pas les mêmes. C'est ainsi que nous,… »_

_Extraits d'__Histoire et évolution__, d'O.Mern _

**XXX**

Des cris

Suivies de supplications

Des tirs

Des pleurs

Désespoir

Un réveil brutal

Un cœur battant

Une conscience avec une connaissance

Qui se mue en certitude absolue

Ancrée au plus profond d'un être tout entier, de son âme

**XXX**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'y comprenez sûrement rien mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout s'éclaircira ! En espérant que vous voudrez bien mettre une p'tite review… (même si elle ne contient qu'un mot je m'en contenterais !)**


	2. La relativité de la normalité

**Voilà, le chapitre 1 ! Chapitre court et pas génial mais c'est le début. J'ai oublié de mentionner dans le prologue que je ferais quasi sûr plusieurs points de vue. Enfin, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **

**La relativité de la normalité**

Une semaine. Une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Une semaine avant que je ne sois considérée comme lycéenne. Je retrouve ma meilleure amie Shyna.

C'est génial, s'exclame-t-elle. On va entrer dans la norme de lycéennes de 15 ans !

La normalité est une chose relative. Selon la majorité des êtres humains, je suis normale. Et je peux vous dire qu'être normale dans une famille que la majorité des humains qualifie d'anormale, c'est très dur. Même si je prenais les critères de normalité à leur échelle, mes parents n'en resteraient pas moins atypiques. Oui, même selon leur norme, ils sont anormaux. Je suis une fille normale dans une famille d'anormaux qui l'est doublement. Shyna, par exemple est tout à fait normale dans une famille normale. Mais quand je lui fais remarquer elle se contente de murmurer mystérieusement, « Si tu savais ! ».

Je me présente pour que vous puissiez juger par vous-mêmes. Je m'appelle Gwen, j'ai 15 ans. J'habite en France en réussissant l'exploit d'habiter dans la banlieue parisienne et pas très loin d'une immense forêt en même temps. Je mesure dans les environs de 1m60 ; je n'ai la peau ni pâle, mi mat ; mes yeux sont bleu-gris avec des reflets vert ; mes cheveux auburn légèrement ondulés. Je ne suis ni un fil de fer ni une énorme vache. Je ne suis ni un laideron ni une mannequin, du moins à mon avis. Je ne pense pas être une surdouée mais je ne suis pas la dernière des imbéciles. Bref, je suis dans la catégorie standard. Je suis têtue et tenace et j'arrive le plus souvent à faire preuve de patience. Je ne suis pas spécialement émotive sans être un cœur de pierre. Je sais donner mon avis et garder mon sang froid. Je suis de nature réaliste. La curiosité est pour moi une qualité autant qu'un défaut. C'est extrêmement dur de m'étonner. J'aime la vie. Mon style musical actuellement serait le rock avec le métal symphonique. D'un point de vue vestimentaire, par contre, je ne peux pas être définie, cataloguée. Mon seul signe particulier, je vous l'ai dit, c'est la normalité.

À présent, je vais dresser le portrait de ma famille. Famille non commune. Commençons par le plus logique : mes parents. Ma mère est…

**XXX**

**Alors, alors ?? À votre avis, pourquoi la famille de Gwen est anormale ?? Là aussi j'ai planté le décor, le chapitre suivant contiendra plus d'explications et le début de l'intrigue…**


	3. Certains secrets sont faits pour être

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Comment allez-vous ? Je sais, je suis impardonnable de ne pas mettre de chapitre pendant autant de temps et j'en suis très sincèrement plus que désolée. Il y a eu la rentrée, le temps de trouver le rythme de la seconde toussa. Et je suis débordée. Et quand j'ai pu un petit peu avoir plus de temps, j'ai commencé à lire Breaking Dawn que je n'ai toujours pas fini d'ailleurs… Dans ce chapitre une bonne partie de l'intrigue se met en place ! Cette fic va enfin ressembler à quelque chose ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews. En parlant de reviews… Réponse des précédentes ! Vous m'avez bluffé, je n'en attendais pas autant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est motivant !**

**Tueuse-en-série-joke :**Merci pour ta review ! Pour le postage (ça se dit ça ?) je fais aussi vite que possible ! La réponse dans ce chapitre !

**IrishGirl65 :**Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews. Tu me rassures en me disant que mon résumé n'est pas catastrophique. Ne t'excuse pas de poster des reviews « tard » au moins tu en mets ! C'est ce qui compte ! Comment ça s'est coupé au mauvais moment ? C'est coupé au moment pour qu'il puisse y avoir du suspense ! Oui, ce chapitre est plus long. Tu as été la seule à voir qu'il y a quelque chose avec la meilleure amie, Shyna. Non, elle n'est n'y louve ni vampire. Elle n'est… pas commune ! XD

**Ecureuil lubrique :**Non je n'ai pas honte de couper là. Je suis une auteure faut bien que je mette un peu de suspense, ça ne serait pas marrant sinon ! XD Merci pour la review !

**Manon-la :** Merci merci !!! Voilà la suite !

**Theriel :** Que d'idées ! Oui, tu as cité ce qu'ils sont. Merci pour la review !

**Mistougirl :**Merci ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Voilà la suite !

**LuckyPotterCullen :** Merci ! Tu as raison et tord à la fois ! Tu vas voir pourquoi…

**Violette 1234 :**Merci beaucoup Vio ! Oui tu sais la suite mais en gros… Là ya tous les petits détais…

**Cathyouchka :**Merci ! Merci ! Je sais que je suis longue à poster mais quand même ! XDXD J'ai eu chaud quand même, vous y êtes presque… *gloups* Et non il n'y a pas un tonton genre « Fétide ». Quoique… Oui, tiens, ça pourrait être marrant ! Encore merci ! Grâce à vous j'ai le nom de famille de mes personnages ! Moi, qui a toujours un peu de mal à trouver ! Mais non, faut pas que t'arrêtes la SF, c'est bien la SF ! Alors, mon idée de la diarrhée est retenue ?

**XXX**

**Certains secrets doivent être gardés de certaines personnes**

« - Gwenaëlle, à table !, » me cria ma mère depuis l'étage inférieur.

J'ai toujours trouvé cette situation d'une ironie. « Maman, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'arrive un quart d'heure plus tard ? Tu ne manges jamais avec nous. » ai-je envie de lui répondre à chaque fois.

J-1

Les repas, chez les Adams, c'est très particulier. Ma mère ne mange jamais en même temps que nous, mon père comme quatre et moi normalement. Pratique pour les courses comme mes parents s'équilibrent, tout est normal, en apparence…

J-0

Je n'allais pas vous dresser le portrait de ma famille ? Si ! Bon, accrochez-vous bien, bouclez vos ceintures de sécurité car c'est du sensationnel ! De l'exclusivité ! Du dossier choc ! Vous avez compris, c'est quelque chose !

Ma mère est une vampire ce qui explique qu'elle ne mange jamais avec nous. Attention ! Pas les vampires draculesques, non ! En réalité les vampires sont différents de ce cliché. Je sens les questions qui fusent. Oui, mademoiselle avec les cheveux bouclés vers la gauche. Comment les vampires peuvent-ils avoir des enfants ? Normalement, ils n'en ont pas. Tous les vampires ont un don. Ma mère c'est d'avoir des enfants (enfin un) avec tout le blabla qui va avec. **(NDA : si vous voulez un ou plusieurs OS sur la grossesse c'est possible, il suffit de demander ;))** De plus, elle peut créer l'illusion d'avoir l'âge de n'importe quel parent. Pratique quand les vôtres sont éternellement jeunes ! Oui, le jeune homme boutonneux au fond. Mon père est-il un vampire ? Non, c'est un humain. Un peu particulier. Un loup-garou pour être précise. Comment ?! ou Quoi ?! faites-vous au comble de l'étonnement. Une vampire et un loup-garou ?! Eh bien oui, c'est possible. Les deux races sont censés être ennemis jurés. Ils le sont dans la plupart des cas d'ailleurs. Mais mon père et ma mère s'aiment. Et ont un enfant : moi. Oui, c'est un peu le cliché de l'amour-normalement-impossible, mais que voulez-vous je n'y peux rien ! Et le reste de la famille ? Du côté maternel personne hormis des amis que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, croisés à la limite. Mesure de sécurité. Côté paternel : mes grands-parents, deux oncles, trois tantes (deux couples), trois cousins et quatre cousines. Plus ses amis intimes, le reste de la meute.

Vous avez encore des questions ? Je sais. Par quoi commencer… Un récapitulatif de l'histoire familiale. Ça répondra à quelques interrogations.

Ma mère a je-ne-sais-pas quel âge. (Je vous expliquerai après.) C'est une vampire nommée Yolande Difeau de son nom de jeune fille. Elle a rencontré mon père et est tombée amoureuse.

Mon père s'appelle Clément Adams et est issu d'une famille de loups-garous. Son père ne l'est pas mais son grand-père et son oncle l'était, comme ses frères et sœurs de même que son cousin.

Comment ma mère a réussi à se faire accepter ? Tout d'abord parce que mon père ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Ensuite parce que j'habite dans une famille de gens tolérants. Puis ma mère s'est fait respecter. Et pour finir il s'est passé un évènement décisif :

« C'était il y a vingt ans ; peu de temps après que mon père aie fait les présentations entre ma mère et les siens. La meute se fit attaquer par une bande de vampires carnivores à la morale douteuse, supérieure en nombre. Les loups commencèrent à être sérieusement en difficulté mais ma mère arriva aidée de quelques amis. Malgré ces renforts un de mes oncles et les amis de ma mère moururent. »

« Ma tante enceinte et à présent veuve eut donc la vie sauve ainsi que ses enfants ; des jumeaux de maintenant vingt ans qu'elle dut élever seule. »

D'ailleurs ces jumeaux, Thomas et Lidia, s'entendent à merveille avec ma génitrice même si Sophia, ma tante veuve, garde un certain ressentiment à l'égard des vampires.

J-0

Avec ma mère, nous avons un jeu. N'aimant pas l'histoire petite elle m'avait dit qu'elle me donnerait des indices sur son lieu de vie et époque de sa période humaine. Je cherche toujours…

Il y a aussi le « Guide de défense et situations diverses » ?

J-0

Après le repas, mes parents me demandent de rester avec eux dans le salon/salle à manger. Je m'attends à une nouvelle leçon du « Guide de défense et situations diverses » mais à leurs expressions solennelles, je devine que c'est bien plus important, bien plus grave.

**XXX**

_« Le danger apparaît. Surtout depuis quelques temps… Depuis la création de la S.P.L.E.M.M : Section Pour la Lutte et l'Éradication des Manifestations Magiques. Elle regroupe des êtres humains aux raisons diverses souhaitant détruire toute forme de magie ou ayant trait à la magie. Bien des questions restent sans réponses. Comment tous ces humains ont-ils découvert l'existence de la magie et certaines de ses ramifications ? Comment cette organisation est-elle née ? Sur l'initiative de quelle(s) personne(s) ? Combien sont-ils ? Où siègent-ils ? Quels sont leur mode de fonctionnement, leur méthode ? Est-elle gouvernementale ou non ? D'où provient leur financement ? Mais surtout : comment a-t-elle trouvé des manières de tuer les êtres magiques en particulier les vampires et les loups-garous ? Quelles armes utilisent-ils ?_

_Extrait d'__Histoire et évolution __d'O. Mern_

_« C'est ainsi que nous, sangs-purs, nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal et ne supportons pas le sang humain. C'est de cette différence qu'est né notre nom. Sangs-purs. Purs de tout sang humain que ce soit en nourriture ou en transformation. Ce qui amène à la deuxième différence fondamentale avec les autres représentants de notre race, les carnivores et les végétariens. Nous nous reproduisons. Pas énormément, juste ce qu'il faut pour assurer la survie de notre espèce. Des points communs restent : nos capacités et caractéristiques physiques et nos dons. C'est dans une période indéterminée que se produisit un schisme dans la race des vampires. C'est là que les sangs-purs naquirent. Nous résidons à Lyndra, un endroit non-situé géographiquement sur la Terre mais relié à elle par des Couloirs débouchant à différents endroits. Ces endroits sont appelés points de concentration, là où se trouve une quantité de magie supérieure à la « normale ». À Lyndra, lieu très vaste, est regroupée la plupart des sangs-purs. Il en est donc naturel, ose-je dire, qu'une langue se soit formée : le Lyndraen. »_

_Extrait __d'Histoire et évolution__ d'_

**XXX**

Devant mon air ahuri, mon père ajoute :

« - On peut réexpliquer si tu veux ?

Résumons, dis-je. Chez les vampires il n'y a pas que les carnivores et les végétariens mais aussi les sangs-purs qui peuvent se reproduire et ne supportent pas le sang humain. Parallèlement, dans vos explications, il y a une organisation, la S.P.L.E.M.M, qui veut tous nous zigouiller !!!

Tu es dans l'idée ma chérie, approuve ma mère. »

_« Génial ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué d'être la fille humaine d'une vampire et d'un loup-garou ! »_

« - Je vais faire un tour, dis-je en me levant. Pour remettre certaines idées en place.

À plus tard, répondent mes parents en chœur. »

Je prends mon sac puis sors ; me dirigeant vers le centre-ville mon portable sonne.

« - Salut Gwen ! Comment ça va ?

Ça peut aller. J'ai eu droit à certaines révélations…

C'est ta journée alors !, rit Shyna. J'en ai aussi à te dire.

Ah… On se retrouve où ? J'arrive dans le centre.

Au coin habituel dans… un quart d'heure ?

Ça marche ! À tout de suite ! »

Je raccroche. Direction le petit coin habituel. Il est dans la partie terrain de jeu pour enfants avec toboggans et tout le bazar du principal parc. Pour y accéder il faut traverser des buissons légèrement enchevêtrés. Assez pour dissuader les enfants fréquentant cette partie du parc. De plus, ils sont tout au fond, un peu à l'écart, presque dissimulés. Ce qui explique pourquoi personne ne pense jamais à y aller. Il y a des bancs, un petit muret, des arbres, des buissons, une plaque menant aux souterrains, sûrement les égouts. Un petit coin très sympathique. Je franchis les buissons et m'assois sur un banc en attendant Shyna. Il n'y a personne comme d'habitude. Comme mentionné ci-dessus, les enfants n'y viennent pas à cause des buissons et c'est pareil pour les adultes. Les autres adolescents pourraient y venir mais ils ne vont jamais dans cette partie pour « mouflets » du parc. C'est pourquoi c'est notre coin à Shyna et à moi. Je me retourne en entendant quelqu'un arriver.

**XXX**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé, pas aimé, dites-le ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique ! La suite, bah, le plus vite possible ! Bonnes vacances à celles ou ceux qui le sont, et bon courage aux autres !!! Dans le prochain épisode vous allez avoir une révélation (encore une ?! XD) sur Shyna. Et… les derniers éléments de l'intrigue vont arriver. (encore des éléments ?! XD) Bisous à tous et toutes !**


	4. Rapport de situation

_Entre l'auteure accompagnée de la Honte qui ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher. L'auteure sort des boules puantes qu'elle lance en direction de la Honte pour l'éloigner et qui, au contraire, se rapproche._

Désolééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeee. X 10^1000000000…

Je ferai mon blabla avec mes excuses (foireuses) en fin de chapitre comme ça je vous laisse lire.

Réponse aux reviews quand même !

**LuckyPotterCullen** : Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que les Cullen vont apparaître dans ma fic ? Lis le chapitre et je pense que tu auras la réponse !

**Tueuse-en-serie-joke** : Merci pour la review. Eh oui, tu avais raison : c'est le couple parfait ! XD

**Manon-la **: Merchi beaucoup ! Tu veux la suite, bah la voilà ! (avec BEAUCOUP de retard) Même si t'en as eu des aperçus il me semble…

**Alessia**** :** Merci ! Merci ! Mais non tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Non, ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire qu'Edward-Bella même si elle va rencontrer quelqu'un… C'est un peu développé dans ce chapitre. Et en ce qui concerne les aptitudes de Gwen… Réponse dans ce chapitre également !

**Ecureuil lubrique : **Merci pour la review. Tu vas voir qu'en fait, si, j'ai des excuses (foireuses). Ton idée… Y a des trucs où c'est pas ça et d'autres oui.

**Claudia220 **: Merci beaucoup ! La famille n'a pas l'air pire, c'est-à-dire ? Que Gwen ou ses parents ? Mais c'est que tu n'as pas encore fait la connaissance de tous ses membres… (là normalement tu dois flipper (un peu))

Chapitre 3 : Rapport de situation

Nom : Adams

Prénom : Gwenaëlle

Espèce : Humaine

Âge : 16 ans

Nationalité : Française

Niveau de dangerosité : Maximal : individu à neutraliser impérativement, prioritaire

Spécialités : Une grande connaissance des univers magique et rationnel, utilisation de magie tous domaines confondus

Nom : Otoritsuki (**NDA :**** Danse de la lune en japonais**)

Prénom : Shyna

Espèce : Humaine

Âge : 16 ans

Nationalités : Française et Japonaise

Niveau de dangerosité : Maximal : individu à neutraliser impérativement, prioritaire

Spécialités : Utilisation d'un katana (**NDA : ****épée japonaise**) à propriétés magiques et pratique le karaté à haut niveau

Nom : Tirkovski

Prénom : Stanislas

Espèce : Vampire, sang-pur

Âge : 70 ans, correspondance humaine : 16 ans

Nationalités : Américaine, Biélorusse, Croate, Danoise, Égyptienne, Française, Grecque, Hongroise, Israélienne, Japonaise, Kenyane, Libanaise, Mexicaine, Népalaise, Ougandaise, Péruvienne, Québécoise, Russe, Serbe, Turque, Uruguayenne, Viet mannoise, Yéménite et Zambienne.

Niveau de dangerosité : Maximal : individu à neutraliser impérativement, prioritaire

Spécialités : aptitudes vampiriques, nationalités nombreuses grâce à un hyperpolyglottisme très prononcé. (**NDA :**** polyglotte : Qui parle plusieurs langues ; hyperpolyglottisme : Qui parle couramment plus de six langues**)

Activité préférée : Nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues « avec un style inimitable que vous ne retrouverez pas ailleurs dans le continuum espace-temps », selon leurs propres termes.

_Extrait d'un rapport du colonel Barlotti de la S.P.L.E.M.M_

**XXX**

Les vampires… des drôles de personnes. Beaucoup d'humains m'avaient échappé(e) en se faisant transformer en vampire. Qui suis-je ? Bonne question. Un(e) agent de la M.O.R.T. Eh oui, la Mort, la Grande Faucheuse n'existe pas ! Déçu(e)s ? Il n'y a que des agents. Nous sommes chargés de récupérer les âmes des morts et de les ramener au QG. C'est mon boulot du moins. Vous avez remarqué les parenthèses ? Oui. Non. Ce n'est pas grave, sachez juste que je ne mentionnerai rien sur moi si ce n'est mon grade et mon boulot en infos personnelles, pas même mon sexe. À quoi ça vous servirait de le savoir de toute façon ? Satisfaire votre curiosité personnelle. On s'en fout. Pourquoi la M.O.R.T ? Meilleur Organisme du Rapatriement des Transportables. Les Transportables c'est les âmes. Pourquoi meilleur ? Parce qu'avant on était plein, et je peux vous dire que la concurrence était rude. Maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un : la M.O.R.T. Ils sont bizarres les humains, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mettre un article féminin avec un mot masculin. C'était la spécialité des Grecs dans l'Antiquité. Laissons tout ça de côté c'est inintéressant au possible.

Parlons plutôt de trois individus : Gwenaëlle Adams, Shyna Otoritsuki et Stanislas Tirkovski. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants ces trois-là ! En un an ils m'ont échappé(e) plus de fois que d'autres en une vie. Les deux humaines et le sang-pur. Si j'ai bien compris la dernière fois que je les ai vus, l'une des deux, la métisse et le sang-pur sortent ensemble. C'est mignon vous ne trouvez pas ? Surtout pathétique. Si jamais vous aimez quelqu'un, ne vous sacrifiez jamais pour cette personne, c'est un service que je vous demande, car pour nous qui venons cherchez vos âmes, c'est le comble du pathétique. Être dans le comble du pathétique pour dernière action vivante dans une vie, ce n'est pas vraiment la classe. Je suis cynique, j'ai un humour noir plus que déplacé ? Tant pis vous devrez faire avec. Eh merde ! Un suicidaire récidiviste en est à sa énième tentative et c'est pour moi ! Je déteste les suicidaires. Ce sont les Transportables les plus insupportables. De véritables plaies. Bon, je vais voir s'il est mort, je le rapatrie si besoin est puis je retourne à ma discussion. Bah, oui on discute ! Vous pensez vraiment que je monologue comme ça tout(e) seul(e) ?

**XXX**

« _L'air se concentra en un seul point ; les molécules de dioxygène, dihydrogène, diazote et autres s'entrechoquaient. Je relâchai soudainement la pression qui partit en onde de choc vers mon adversaire. Il s'écroula, terrassé. J'haletais car pratiquer la magie n'est pas de tout repos._ »

Je soupire. C'est la millième fois que je me passe et repasse ce combat en boucle mentalement et la millionième fois que je m'entraîne sur cette attaque, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive toujours pas à la maîtriser totalement. À chaque fois j'en ressors complètement vidée d'énergie. Driiing. Tiens, mon cerveau décide de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Ah ! non. Fin des cours. Début du week-end.

Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac et sors rejoindre Shyna et Stan – mon actuel petit ami ex-meilleur ami. Je ne vous raconte pas l'annonce aux parents ! Bizarrement le fait qu'il soit un sang-pur a mieux fait passer la nouvelle. Par contre, j'ai toujours droit aux vannes pourries de ma famille, composé à 99% de loup-garous et d'imprégnations.

Stanislas pose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres en m'enlaçant.

« - Onegai arrêtez ça ! s'exclame Shyna.

Stan rit.

- Comme si tu pouvais m'y forcer !

- Attends qu'on se soit éloignés et tu vas tâter de mon shi no butou ! »

Une spécialiste des arts martiaux avec un katana aux propriétés magiques contre un sang-pur, je vous laisse imaginer la scène…

Je soupire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillent de la sorte, avant d'admirer mon sang-pur préféré. De taille moyenne, évidemment pâle, des traits superbement bien dessinés, des yeux émeraudes, des cheveux fins noisettes…

« - Gwen, sors de ta transe ! On est arrivés, m'indique ma meilleure amie. »

Nous sommes devant une des portes menant au Carrefour. (**NDA :**** nan, nan, pas le supermarché :p**)

« - À quoi penses-tu ? me murmure mon vampire préféré.

- Au changement de ma vie depuis un an, lui réponds-je.

- C'est sûr que d'apprendre qu'une organisation (la S.P.L.E.M.M) tente d'exterminer toute forme de magie, commencer l'étude de la magie et avoir sa meilleure amie qui est une spécialiste des arts martiaux et qui, en plus, se bat avec un katana à moitié magique et son petit ami qui, lui, est un sang-pur hyperpolyglotte ; ça change ! confirme Shyna. »

Rires de notre part. Peu après nous franchissons la porte – un peuplier.

**XXX**

Carrefour : n.m Endroit accessible de tous les univers à tous les peuples, lieu de rencontre et d'échanges qui crée ainsi un formidable un formidable syncrétisme culturel et intellectuel.

_Définition tirée du Petit Solenn-la 2009._

**XXX**

«_ La magie ne s'appuie pas sur des faits purement scientifiques. Elle se ressent. La télékinésie ne fait pas exception. Ressens la magie qui est en toi. Convertis-la en force. Applique-la sur n'importe quoi d'organique ou inorganique. Tu pratiques la télékinésie._ »

Boum !

« Oups »

« - Gwenaëlle Adams, il est formellement interdit de t'exercer à la télékinésie à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison, me réprimande mon loup-garou de père.

- Le cinquième carreau en une semaine ! Heureusement que j'ai acheté un lot ! ajoute ma vampire de mère. »

**XXX**

La vampire entra dans son bureau et s'assit. Elle vit une enveloppe sur laquelle était marquée au recto :

Mademoiselle Yolande Difeau

Vampire végétarienne

France

Et au verso :

Expéditeur : Monsieur Aro Volturi

Si Yolande avait encore un pouls, il aurait pris la poudre d'escampette à cet instant. Que lui voulait Aro ? L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge et, inconsciemment, elle avait coupé sa respiration. « Point positif, point positif. » pensa-t-elle. « Il y en a forcément un. » Effectivement il y en avait un : Aro Volturi ne savait pas qu'elle était mariée. La boule ayant élu domicile dans sa gorge se fit plus petite. Elle décacheta lentement l'enveloppe puis sortit les deux feuillets de couleur… argent pailleté ? Elle débuta sa lecture.

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir puisque je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre) ma très chère Yolande._

_Comment te portes-tu après tout ce temps ? Cela doit bien faire un siècle et demi que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, à mon plus grand regret ! (Et à ma plus grande joie, songea l'intéressée) […] Malheureusement je ne t'écris pas pour t'apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Tu as sûrement entendu parler du S.P.L.E.M.M. Mes frères et moi-même sommes parvenus à la conclusion, à mon plus grand désespoir, que la menace est à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous organisons un congrès auquel tous les vampires sont conviés pour déterminer la marche à suivre. Même les sang-purs seront présents. […] et aura lieu à partir du 31 octobre._

_Malgré les circonstances particulières, je suis impatient de te revoir._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Aro._

Yolande ferma les yeux. Durant sa lecture elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre la voix du vampire comme s'il lui lisait lui-même sa lettre. Cette voix avec cet enthousiasme immuable. Elle frissonna légèrement de dégoût. Cette exubérance la répugnait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la date. Elle devra partir l'après lendemain matin. Lentement elle posa l'enveloppe et son contenu puis se rendit dans le salon à l'étage inférieur pour rejoindre son mari. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle le vit. Il venait de raccrocher le téléphone familial et arborait un air pensif. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux époux surent qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et informèrent leur moitié des événements nouveaux.

**XXX**

Un peu partout les enfants sont excités. Dans une semaine c'est Halloween. Pour une nuit sorcières, mages, vampires, loup-garoux, diablotins, monstres et autres êtres imaginaires pour le commun des terriens deviennent rois. Sans savoir que dans l'ombre, au-delà de la fête, deux de ces races réunissent leurs membres chacune de leur côté. Dans un accord tacite Vampires et Loup-garoux organisent leur congrès à la même date dans un endroit différent. Une trêve, une entraide, une même lutte, des préoccupations partagées, une peur commune…

**XXX**

Les Loup-garou. Une race regroupant deux espèces : Enfants de la Lune et Modificateurs. Aussi semblables et différentes que les carnivores et les végétariens par rapport aux sang-purs. Quelles sont exactement leurs particularités ? Nul ne sait. Où vont-ils se rassembler ? Seuls eux le savent. Vampires et Loup-garoux vont-ils conclure à une alliance ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira mais j'espère fort que non. C'est justement pour parer à cette éventualité que nous devons et nous allons agir.

_Pensées intimes du colonel Barlotti._

**XXX**

C'est moi, l'agent de la MO.R.T. Je vous ai manqué ? Non, ne me répondez pas je m'en fous. J'ai été absent(e) longtemps ? Deux semaines ? Nous sommes le 11 novembre ? Tiens c'est drôle ça ! J'ai un peu de temps libre à un armistice, un arrêt des combats, alors que je suis un(e) agent(e) de la M.O.R.T. En fait c'est pas drôle du tout. Lors d'un armistice quand il y a moins de morts dans les pays concernés, il y en a forcément plus ailleurs. Faut bien compenser. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi une siiiii longue absence ? Le travail. Eh oui, je ne suis pas comme vous qui lisez ce que raconte les autres, je bosse moi ! J'en ai eu pas mal du boulot ces derniers temps. Surtout avec ce qui c'est passé… Un véritable carnage ! Pas vu ça depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ça fait flipper pas vrai ? Et encore… on était trois agents sur le coup ! Tiens on m'appelle, encore du boulot. Au plaisir de vous voir pas en chair mais en os !

_Verrons-nous les Quileutes dans le prochain chapitre ?_

**XXX**

_Revoilà l'auteure… _

Les excuses foireuses de l'auteure : Si j'ai mis un temps fou à poster c'est parce que j'avais la fin de mon chapitre et il y avait un point où je voulais arriver. Il me manquait la connexion entre les deux que je n'arrivais pas à formuler. J'ai mis quelques mois à trouver comment formuler. Ensuite j'ai développé l'idée pour être sûre de ne pas tomber dans une impasse. Puis enfin, avec les cours, il m'a fallu trouver le temps d'écrire. Maintenant vous savez tout.

Alors ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? Que pensez-vous de l'agent de la M.O.R.T ? Sympathique à souhait non ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Mais c'est pas dit que j'ai encore des lecteurs(trices). Pour la suite elle va arriver bien plus rapidement que ce chapitre ! Difficile de faire plus long en même temps. Sachez que je suis en vacances le 12 et que j'ai un stage jusqu'au 19 alors je vais avoir du temps…

Première chose pour me faire pardonner : si vous trouvez où se déroule le congrès des vampires et/ou des Quileutes, vous devenez personnage de ma fic. Si vous en trouvez un sur deux vous aurez une place moins importante qui si vous en trouvez deux. Logique non ? Merci d'accompagner votre ou vos réponse(s) d'une description physique plus ou moins poussée et de traits de caractère sinon… c'est moi qui choisis ! Mettez aussi un nom si vous voulez tant que vous y êtes ! Le rôle attribué sera plus ou moins durable en fonction du déroulement de la fic.

Deuxième chose pour me faire pardonner : comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a une question à la fin du chapitre. J'ai décidé d'instaurer un p'tit quelque chose qui rendra la fic plus interactive. À la fin de chaque chapitre je mets une question et vous répondez par oui ou non. Je comptabilise les résultats puis j'écris afin de répondre à la question en fonction de la réponse majoritaire.

Troisième chose pour me faire pardonner je vous mets un extrait du prochain chapitre qui s'appellera Connaissances.

« Tous étaient là. Tous nos amis qui nous avaient aidés l'an dernier. Les clans Denali, Egyptien, Irlandais, Amazonien, les Nomades… Nous discutions ensemble quand des murmures se firent entendre tout autour de nous, trop bas pour que nous puissions entendre. La foule de vampires présents s'écartait au passage d'une ou plusieurs personne(s). Elle se rapprochait et semblait venir dans notre direction. Je pris peur. L'odeur/ les odeurs m'étai(en)t inconnue alors, au moins, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas Aro. Et puis il aurait ses gardes du corps. De qui s'agissai(en)t-il(s), me demandais-je au moment où elle(s) me fu(ren)t visible(s).»

Voilà. Excusez-moi je n'ai pas résisté à mettre un peu de suspense. À votre avis qui est-ce/sont-ils ? Et de qui est le POV ?

En espérant que vous mettrez votre avis et vos hypothèses ! À très bientôt !


End file.
